Kong Vs The Gargantuas
by G-fan4life
Summary: When the two Gargantuas met they quickly turned on one another, but now with the threat of death by fire (volcano) and the new ape threat, will they settle their differences and stand against the great King Kong? This is a single stand alone match between. Kong and both Gargantuas.


King Kong vs. Sanda and Gaira

It was hot. Extremely hot, the hottest thing that anyone could imagine hot magma poured out from the undersea volcano threatening to engulf the warring Gargantuas. The two brothers had fought their way through the city of Tokyo and were far out at sea. The two had traveled so far that the helicopter following the two had long since abandoned its assignment.

The two monsters were of the same flesh, but not the same mind. These two monsters were very different in their own way but their genetic makeup was an exact copy. One, Gaira, was covered in green matted fur; some of the fur was surrounded by overlapping scales. This humanoid monster was accustomed to a life at sea, feeding on whatever he so chose. The other, Sanda, had brown fur with patches of rock covered skin surrounding his forearms, his waist, and his neck. Sanda was accustomed to life in the mountains alone and away from civilization, feeding on plants and a few smaller animals.

These two had not known of each other long. They had just met in fact, but a problem arose between the two due to Gaira's appetite for human flesh. Sanda, being more of a peaceful beast, would have none of this. When Sanda had saved Gaira from the military's assault he believed that the two were both the same in behavior as well as appearance. He even nursed Gaira's wounds and tried to teach him to survive without endangering the human population. All of this was to no avail for once, while Sanda was gathering Gaira attacked and killed hikers that had stumbled across the Green Gargantua. After his feast Gaira napped content with himself. When Sanda returned he discovered the torn clothes and the blood on the ground. Sanda then attacked his brother in rage, disregarding his peaceful nature, over his actions and thus the War of the Gargantuas was underway.

Little did either of them expect, they had run into an underwater eruption in the midst of their struggle, this threatened their lives. With the eruption underway, both abandoned their fight and swam as fast as they could away from the molten rock and sizzling water. They traveled quite a distance in a short time, driven more out of fear and instinct than anything else. Both of the monsters soon tired, they needed rest. Gaira sunk to the bottom of the ocean to doze, leaving Sanda treading water off the coast of a nearby island. He walked onto shore and surveyed the area quickly. From the look of things Sanda determined the island uninhabited and settled in a gathering of trees to sleep away his sore muscles and wounded leg. He slept deep, but not long.

With the rising sun, hidden behind a few clouds in sky, Sanda cracked his eyes open. He had been disturbed by a familiar sound; he sighed to himself and stood facing the waters of the sea. With a grunt of annoyance Sanda acknowledged Gaira, who was thrashing about in the water looking around for his brother; shouting as he did. Gaira spotted his brother and ran onto the shore growling low. Sanda sighed to himself, not sure if he was ready to continue this melee. The green gargantua paced in front of Sanda, awaiting what would happen next. The wait wasn't a long one.  
>With a surprised blast of stone and wood, a huge boulder slammed into Sanda, knocking the brown gargantua out cold. Gaira turned quickly around observing the area; he backed slowly towards the sea in fear. Suddenly, a loud roar blasted the island shore and rattled Gaira's resolve. Gaira howled more out of fear than defiance. This minor insult was the final straw as a giant ape barreled out of the tree cover, large branch in hand.<p>

Gaira yelped as the trunk of the tree slammed beneath his knees causing him to drop to the ground instantly. From his sandy bed, Gaira stared up at the brown gorilla as it howled in his face. The earth shook as the ape slammed his bare knuckles against his chest. He stopped and glared at Gaira, teeth jutting out of his lips in a snarl. Kong howled loudly at the two and slammed his fists into the ground. The green gargantua was stunned, but wasn't about to surrender.

Gaira shot up from the ground, throwing a handful of the sand in Kong's face. Kong stumbled around trying not to become caught in this trap, but the more he moved the more sand that was kicked up further obscuring his view. Gaira sprung onto the ape's left arm and shoulder digging his knife-like claws and dagger-like teeth into Kong's hairy side. Kong growled, more from rage than pain, grasping at Gaira's thrashing head. Gaira unleashed a barrage of punches along with ripping Kong's side with his teeth, this however was cut short. Kong's fist struck home, he had zeroed in, right on top of Gaira's nose. The green sea beast staggered back, bloody brown fur sit clinging to his maw. Kong pressed his advantage, slamming into Gaira with a barrage of heavy blows from his fists, elbows, and a few head butts. Gaira stumbled backwards further as the attack commenced. He had landed a few glancing blows while this massive ape when on a rampage, but that was barely enough to deter Kong.

As Kong finished his onslaught he glared at Gaira, this creature disgusted Kong. This creature was a humanoid like himself, covered mostly by fur like himself, and yet they were so very different. How could such a creature exist? The mere look of Gaira sickened him. It mattered little; Kong would soon be rid of this green menace.

Gaira fell backwards, sending a wave of sand onto Kong's shoulders, heaving loudly Gaira winced as almost every inch of his body screamed and ached. King Kong was determined to end this fight once and for all; he grabbed a stone from nearby and approached the downed Gaira. Kong loomed over Gaira, preparing for the final blow to the head. Gaira howled loudly, both from terror and desperation. Kong snarled and roared majestically, he raised his arm high above his head and prepared to crush Gaira's head.

Another figure slammed into Kong's side delivering a kick to the face and a few punches to the gut. The rock fell from Kong's grasp knocking him down. Kong glanced up and snarled. How had he forgotten this one? Sanda howled loudly shoving and punching on Kong's bleeding shoulder. Sanda glared at the downed ape kicking the stone away from his grasp. Kong rolled slightly, but bided his time not wanting to face Sanda until he was standing on his own feet again.

Sanda rushed to Gaira to inspect the damage. Gaira shoved Sanda away and rolled further down the coast towards the waves. Sanda grunted at the spinning beast, turning around to keep an eye on the downed gorilla. As soon as he turned around his eyes met, with a sudden surprise, the gnarled snarl of Kong standing right in front of him. Roaring in rage Kong clapped both hands together on Sanda's head. Sanda stumbled but was caught by a jagged tooth jaw clamping down onto the base of his neck. A few teeth skidded across the rocky armor around his collarbone. Sanda howled in pain and surprise as he struggled to free himself. Kong bit deep into the gargantua's neck, he held his prey captive with his massive arms. Sanda squirmed in desperation, kicking at Kong's torso. King Kong eventually released the brown Gargantua, but not before he smashed his face into the ground beneath Kong's feet. Kong spat out a chunk of Sanda's flesh and fur and howled at the downed monster. The great gorilla grasped Sanda's body and hurled him into the sea. Without any complaint Sanda sunk beneath the waves.

Kong stared intently, only to see Gaira leap from the water howling and roaring in anger. He then pulled the soaked Sanda from his would be watery grave. Kong roared in rage. He had just removed these invaders from his home and now they were back. Kong glanced at Sanda, well one of them was back.

Gaira let loose a blood curdled roar and rushed Kong head on. King Kong rose on his feet and met the green gargantua with a snarled grimace. Gaira, now fueled with a new-found blood-lust, unleashed a fury that surprised even Kong. Gaira lashed out with claw and fang. Soon Kong was feeling the blood flow freely through his fur, but Gaira had not achieved the honor of causing Kong to bleed without cost. Kong's great strength had broken most of Gaira's left shoulder, and Kong had crushed most of the Gargantua's face.

The two struggling titans stepped back, battered and bruised. Kong grimaced at this abomination, this creature had caused him harm and had invaded his home. Kong would not sit idly by while he still had strength. Kong roared at Gaira with a new-found determination, pounding his chest Kong strode towards the green gargantua. Gaira hollered and stepped back, his feet dipping into the ice-cold water. Kong's fist then met with Gaira again, causing the monster to stumble further into the deep. Kong pressed his advantage and charged into the waves. Bubbling foam washed over the two monsters, stinging into their wounds and obscuring their sight. In the midst of the fray, Kong managed to catch Gaira's left arm. His rage now at its height with these two, Kong pulled with all the strength he could muster from his bleeding body. With a sneer of pleasure and disgust Kong tore Gaira's arm from its place. Gaira screamed as his fresh blood added to the foaming waves. With his newly found weapon Kong slapped Gaira beneath the waves.

Kong roared and stared at the red bubbling waters. Soon nothing stirred the water except Kong's own breathing and the blood that dripped from Gaira's arm. The mighty Gorilla turned towards the shore, wading through the breakers. Kong's feet touched the warm sands of his home, somewhat relived from his struggle with Gaira he sat not far from Sanda. He rested and pondered what he should do with the Brown Gargantua. As Kong was lost in his thoughts, the once "lifeless" arm of Gaira sprang to life. The disembodied appendage clawed and scratched at the resting ape. Kong both disgusted and appalled by this new feat, grabbed the boulder he had thrown onto the shore earlier. He used this like a massive hammer, to crush the squirming arm. In shock that these creatures had such a strange adaptation, Kong stood in a sort of amazement. 

With a sudden heave, Sanda slammed King Kong into the large rock. Kong howled in surprise as he slammed into the rock and then was met with bashing hands. Unable to turn Kong improvised. Using his hand-like foot he pulled Sanda down. Sanda in turn grabbed onto Kong foot and broke the opposable toe with a quick jerk. King Kong howled in pain then with a snarl the emotion shifted to rage. With boiling hot anger Kong's fist drummed on top of Sanda's rock armored chest. Sanda grunted as he was bombarded with this attack. The Brown Gargantua managed to catch one of Kong's fists. Kong growled as Sanda flipped the gorilla over his body.

Both creatures were lying on the warm sands, both bleeding, both tired. Sanda rose his head up and stared at the downed gorilla. King Kong also rose his head and stared back at the Gargantua. They both slowly and with great effort rose to their feet, neither looking away from the other. Kong snarled displaying his sharp and broken teeth. Sanda wiped the blood that ran from his mouth, he had been injured severely, but his resolve was set. This gorilla had attacked him and his brother, it didn't matter that they had fought with each other. Sanda shook his head and fell to a knee, more exhausted than he realized.

He glanced out over the sea. The waters were still dark red from Gaira's blood, both brothers had saved each other. Sure they had their differences, yes they had drawn blood from each other, sure they had just found out about each other's existence, but they were brothers none the less. Sanda had doubted Gaira's intentions and his morals when the two struggled with each other in Tokyo, but it appeared to be just a misunderstanding between the two. Sanda looked down against the warm sands he watched his blood flow, mingling with the white ground.

Kong stared at the grieving Gargantua. The great gorilla still felt wrath towards this monster, but he used this respite to recuperate some of his wounds. Kong fell back onto all fours, still staring at Sanda, not trusting this monster. Kong's wounds ached, his knuckles, most likely were shattered from the fray. He growled as he shifted his weight onto his broken toe, this wound could be problematic if this brown monster decided to attack. Sanda raised his gaze and stared down Kong. Neither monster wanted to continue this war. Unluckily, neither one had a choice.

Springing from the water and howling as loud as he could, Gaira erupted from the foam and sprung onto Kong. He quickly wrapped his arm and legs around the gorilla. Kong fell from the aded weight, surprise, and the agony throughout his body. Sanda shot to his feet, he trudged forward and reached for Gaira. Kong, not knowing what was happening struggled and flung his arms around. With a quick punch he knocked Sanda back. Sanda, enraged by Kong, slammed his fists into Kong's neck. With the combined efforts of the two gargantuas King Kong was toppled. Gaira dug his teeth into Kong neck, causing more blood to flow and more pain to fill King Kong. Sanda stomped on Kong's wounded side. Kong howled in agony. 

Finally, once the surprise and strength of Gaira began to wither, Kong slammed his wounded foot into Gaira's stomach. This kick loosened Gaira's grip for a brief second. That second was all that Kong needed. The gorilla exploded in a flurry of blows and sand. King Kong rose up above the two Gargantuas hitting both and rendering them to the sandy beach. He snarled as the humanoid monsters lay struggling to breath.

Kong closed in on the downed Gaira, he clamped his gnarled jaws around Gaira's throat. In a silent scream, Gaira flailed about, sending sand and shells onto Kong's fur with his flinging arm. King Kong roared loudly and pulled his head away from Gaira's body. Kong winced as Gaira's putrid blood sprayed across his face and shoulders. He glanced down, in a gurgling noise Gaira ceased to move and flail. Kong roared loudly, pounding his chest and spitting out Gaira's windpipe. 

Hearing a strange noise, Sanda roused himself onto his elbow and side. What he saw startled him, across the beach lay his flailing brother, blood spraying from his neck. Sanda started when the vile gorilla let loose his roar of victory. Sanda filled with rage like never before, pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed a nearby tree and broke the branches away, making a make-shift spear. Sanda then hurled the piece of wood towards the celebrating gorilla.

Kong grunted as the splintered javelin broke through his back and out his side. Sanda howled and charged the gorilla. Kong bellowed in rage and anguish, as he broke the spear and removed it from his body. Kong stumbled forward as blood flooded from his new wound; he howled and turned to face Sanda. The Brown Gargantua was closing in, rage in his eyes, he slammed his fist into his hand and jumped towards Kong. Kong, at his full strength, would have caught this monster's kick and would have hurled his body against the nearby rock, but the fates frowned upon Kong as Sanda kicked Kong in his ribs. The force of Sanda's kick shattered the ribs on Kong's maimed side, cause further immense pain. Sanda then slammed his knee into Kong's head, knocking the mighty gorilla flat on his back. He then howled as he bent over Kong and slammed his hand through Kong's wound pulling free a rib that he had broken. Kong howled in pain and slammed both of his fists on Sanda head, again. The Gargantua slid off of Kong and dropped the gorilla's bone.

Kong was in utter agony as he grabbed at his side, he noticed the bone that Sanda had dropped. The bone was a grotesque white dagger that had almost been his doom. Then Kong began to think, if he had not acted as fast he would have been killed with his own bone, this made his skin crawl. Suddenly, his pondering led to a revelation. Kong grasped his own rib, staring at the downed Sanda.

Sanda squirmed as he fought for footing and to remain conscious, his eyes fixed on a brown blob. After a few seconds his vision cleared revealing Kong's maimed form, he was also armed, with his own bone! Sanda howled in fear and crawled towards the waves. Kong trudged after this monster, a sinister snarl crossing his face. Kong roared loud and grabbed Sanda's leg. Sanda yelled and screamed as Kong pulled in his prey. Kong held up the bone, and then picked up Sanda. He held the gargantua close to his eyes and he grunted in the monster's dazed face. Sanda howled as a bluff, but this was cut short. King Kong brought down his weapon, stabbing into Sanda's already damaged collarbone, Kong then slammed his fist on Sanda's chest. With the force of the punch, the rib exploded into thousands of splintered shards. Sanda let loose a blood curdled howl as he weakly pawed at King Kong's side. Kong held tight to the monster watching the life slip from Sanda. 

Kong then dropped the monster's lifeless corpse and grasped his wounded side. It would take a long time for Kong to recuperate from his many wounds, but the great ape felt that now he could rest and heal in tranquility, on his island home. Kong trudged through the underbrush of the island's interior leaving a river of blood in his wake. Would the great ape survive his encounter with the two monsters Sanda and Gaira, or would Kong perish as another victim of the War of the Gargantuas.

Winner: Kong?


End file.
